


Stillness

by VelvetSky



Series: Soft [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Light Angst, Warm bath, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Wanda comes home shaken from a rough mission and Darcy is there to take care of her.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Wanda Maximoff
Series: Soft [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637941
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Stillness

**Author's Note:**

> For the Darcyland Femslash February. Day 8 prompt is Still.
> 
> Thanks to lavachick85 for the beta. All remaining mistakes are my own. 
> 
> This fic follows Lazy Days.

The team had come back from a particularly rough mission in the middle of the night. Darcy was on the tarmac to meet the Quinjet when it arrived, she always was. If anyone needed anything she made sure they had it. Everyone had their methods of decompressing after missions, but this was one of the roughest since she'd come on board at the Compound. It had been an emergency call with very little prep before the team headed out. The situation kept changing all the time and went a little sideways before they had even arrived. People were dead before they got there, and more once they were on the ground. If they hadn't gotten involved, it would have been so much worse, but that was little consolation for some who still had to watch it all happen around them. Just hearing about it had been painful for Darcy.

Her relationship with Wanda had just achieved sleepover status a week or so earlier, and ever since they'd spent most nights in Wanda's room, it was bigger and nicer than Darcy's. Except last night when Darcy barely slept while sitting up on the coms line for updates and Wanda was away in the middle of this disaster. Aside from the slow movement of the team dragging their immediate essentials off the Quinjet and into the building, there was no sound. No one spoke, no one even nodded. Darcy searched each of them with her eyes, but no one seemed able to make eye contact. That was very bad. She sent a quick message to the other folks who worked in the building to help aid in unpacking the Quinjet and making sure everyone on the team found their ways to their rooms safe for the night. She was concerned not all of them would. But as soon as she laid eyes on Wanda, all her focus went there.

While everyone else was filing off, Wanda was still, barely moving a muscle. Darcy had to walk in and sit down next to her. "Wanda? You want to go inside? Get cleaned up and rest?"

It took probably a whole minute for Wanda to actually look over at Darcy and then that was all she managed. Darcy started with a soft touch to Wanda's shoulder hoping to gauge her reaction before trying to encroach further, in case Wanda was so sensitive she didn't want any contact. But the instant Darcy's hand made contact, Wanda's whole body slumped into Darcy, so Darcy wrapped her arms around Wanda and held her.

A few Compound staffers had come out to help unload and Darcy simply nodded for them to go ahead and do what they needed to. Usually the staff liked to chat while they worked, and none of these folks had been out on the mission, they'd all been here, with her, listening and waiting, but they were as silent as the team. Maybe they would have spoken if not for Wanda still sitting there, but as it was, they worked in silence.

Wanda was still, slumped in Darcy's arms for quite a while before Darcy heard crying. "Oh, Sweetie. I've got you. You're safe. Cry if you need to. I can take you back to your room if you want."

The crying went on for a few minutes before Wanda finally moved, lifting her head, tears still streaking her cheeks. "Inside?"

Darcy nodded and did her best to smile. "Yes, let's get inside." Darcy guided Wanda to her room and closed the door, turning the lights on dim, hoping it might be more soothing that way.

"So many people. So much destruction. Little children." The words slipped out slow between breaths as Wanda continued to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Wanda. I heard. It's terrible." Darcy had gotten her to sit in the oversized chair and held her. 

"How can people be so cruel to others who have done nothing to them?" Wanda curled her arms around Darcy and held on.

"I don't know. A lot of times the world just doesn't make sense. People just don't make sense. We can only try our best to help and make things a little better." Darcy rubbed her hand over Wanda's back hoping to soothe her a little somehow, knowing the words sounded hollow at that point. She pressed a kiss to Wanda's forehead but her lips didn't pull away, they lingered as her nose buried in Wanda's hair, arms holding her tight.

It was a little while before Wanda shifted and Darcy loosened her hold. "I feel all dirty."

"I can get the water going if you want. Bath or shower?"

"Bath."

"Do you want anything in it? Bubbles, jets on?"

"Yes. Whatever there is." Wanda dragged her forearm across her eyes trying to wipe away tears.

"Okay. I'll be just a minute and it'll be ready." Darcy kissed her head and moved to get up when Wanda grabbed her wrist.

"I'll come." Wanda stood up, not letting go of Darcy.

"Okay." Darcy shifted only so as to take Wanda's hand before leading her to the bathroom. "Why don't you sit while I get the bath fixed up."

Wanda pointed to the little toilet room and wandered in, only partly closing the door over. Darcy got the water nice and warm before filling the tub, adding a bit of bubble bath and turning on the jets. She also turned on the extra fancy tub heating that kept the water warm. Something Stark had apparently designed for Pepper and then bestowed upon the entire Compound.

Darcy waited until Wanda came out of the water closet. "It should be all ready. Need anything else? I'll be right outside if you think of anything."

Wanda made eye contact with her for perhaps the first time since returning. "Stay."

"Okay, I can stay in the bathroom with you." Darcy was going to just sit down near the door so Wanda had space and a touch of privacy. They still hadn't gotten to being naked in front of each other yet, so Darcy didn't assume Wanda would be comfortable with that right now.

"Help me. Please." Wanda's voice was so soft and strained.

Darcy had been half sat down and scrambled back to her feet. "Sure. Should I get you out of your clothes?"

Wanda nodded and only moved as needed to make it easier for Darcy to peel her out of her clothes. Once down to her bra and panties, Darcy looked Wanda in the eyes until there was another nod before she stripped her all the way down. Darcy barely noticed Wanda's body though, she was too concerned with getting her into the tub safely.

"How about your hair now? Should I take it down so it can be washed?" Wanda nodded again and sat still as Darcy removed everything securing her hair before running her fingers through a little and massaging Wanda's head with her fingertips. That got a soft hum from Wanda and Darcy kissed her head. "Does that feel a little better?"

"Yes." Wanda finally shifted a little, seeming to try to look at Darcy.

"If you want I could wash your hair for you."

"Would you get in with me?" Wanda was curled into a ball, knees up to her chin, huddled against the side of the tub nearest Darcy. She was one of the strongest, most powerful of the team, but she didn't look it. At the moment she looked so small and hurt.

"Sure." Darcy nodded and smiled softly. She stripped herself down quickly and climbed into the tub.

Wanda settled quickly between Darcy's legs and leaned back into her. Darcy wrapped one arm around Wanda's body and used the other hand to slowly wet down her hair, occasionally pressing a soft kiss to Wanda's forehead or temple or cheek. After a little while Darcy was able to properly shampoo Wanda's hair and rinse it clean. It felt like Wanda was breathing easier. Her body didn't feel as tense and she'd stretched out in the tub more, though she remained close to Darcy. She didn't move to do anything herself, but she seemed to be relaxing.

After they'd simply sat soaking a little while, in silence, Darcy spoke again. "Can I wash your face and neck for you?"

Wanda moved only enough to look up at Darcy's face, she was still leaned back, her head resting on Darcy's shoulder. "Okay."

Darcy was careful with the soap to keep it out of Wanda's eyes, and gently washed her skin from her face down to her shoulders. "How about the arms too?"

Wanda lifted her arms out of the water just a bit so Darcy could use a little soap on them. She made a soft 'mmm' sound along the way. Her voice still came out very soft. "Thank you."

"For what?" Darcy's voice was nearly as soft as Wanda's when she asked.

"Taking care of me." Wanda shifted just enough to press her lips to Darcy's neck before relaxing completely again.

"Of course." Darcy kissed her forehead and ran her fingers over Wanda's head. She figured with the bubble bath and the duration of their soaking, the rest of Wanda would be clean enough. She'd gotten the bits of her that kept popping out of the water soaped.

Wanda didn't seem in a rush to leave the warm bath though and they lingered for quite some time with very little movement. Mostly Darcy placing the occasional kiss on Wanda's head or face, or trailing her fingers over her head or shoulder or arm. Her other arm was locked around Wanda's body, holding her close. Here and there Wanda would kiss her neck or run her fingers on Darcy's arm or neck.

It wasn't until Darcy started feeling decidedly pruney that she figured it was time to nudge Wanda out of the bath. "I think we're nice and clean now. How about we get out, dry off, and maybe head to bed? I could make you a little snack if you're hungry before you try to sleep."

Wanda nodded before she said anything, though she also didn't move anything else. "Okay." She only shifted in as much as Darcy did.

Darcy climbed out first and grabbed a couple of fresh towels from the shelf, wrapping one around herself and bringing the other back to the tub where Wanda huddled again near the side watching Darcy. At least she appeared more focused than before the bath. When she held the towel out, Wanda stood up and Darcy wrapped her in the towel and helped her out of the tub.

While Wanda's eyes certainly appeared more present than they had, she still didn't seem to want to move much. Darcy tried to dry herself off a bit before moving to grab a third towel to get Wanda a little more dried off as well.

"Okay, I think we're dry enough we won't leave a trail of drips around the place. Let's find some cozy pajamas and some food and then it's time for bed." Wanda nodded, the expression in her eyes was wistful and soft, and seemed hung upon Darcy. So Darcy took her hand and lead her back into the room, finding some soft, warm pajamas and helping Wanda get dressed before doing the same herself. She tried to get Wanda to sit back in bed, but she followed Darcy to the kitchen, seemingly unwilling to stray further than a few feet away from Darcy.

As Darcy moved about the kitchen cooking up some pierogies, Wanda hovered close sometimes softly leaning into Darcy, her hands resting on her hips. She seemed to be trying to keep from impeding Darcy's movement while staying as close as humanly possible at the same time. Darcy picked the pierogies because they were quick and easy, as they had some stored frozen, and she knew it was one of those foods Wanda considered a comfort food she'd grown up with.

Wanda's presence made Darcy smile softly, and she kept trying to catch Wanda's eyes so she could share the smile. On the third try, while the pierogies were cooking and there was not much to do but stand and wait for a few minutes, Wanda slipped her arms around Darcy and nuzzled into her shoulder. Darcy held her tight for a moment and stroked her hand along her spine. "I'm sorry it was such a rough one. You did all you could and I'm proud of you for all that you do out there for the whole world. I love you."

Wanda's arms tightened around Darcy and she sniffled but didn't cry too much, just a few tears. Darcy felt the wetness on her neck. "Thank you. I love you, too." Wanda's words were soft and still slightly rattled, but getting better each time she spoke, little by little.

The pierogies didn't take long and they cozied up in the chair to eat them, Darcy didn't even bother getting them separate dishes. She just put them all on one big plate and they shared. She didn't figure Wanda was up for holding a plate anyway, so she held it and all Wanda had to do was work a fork. Once they finished and the plate had been put in the sink to soak it was time to try to put an end to the day. Darcy tucked Wanda in and then snuggled in beside her. Wanda curled up, tight, and Darcy held her close. It took a little while, Darcy could feel Wanda's breath catch before she sniffled and sighed. But Wanda finally stilled and Darcy kissed the back of her neck before finally exhaling herself and letting sleep catch her too.


End file.
